Les Sept Rosiers de Mme Malfoy
by Jopaz
Summary: Plongée dans les pensées de Madame Narcissa Malefoy. Histoire très courte.


Les Sept Rosiers de Madame Malfoy.

Madame Malfoy .

Elle répétait ce nom, son nom depuis maintenant sept ans, en observant son reflet dans le psychée de la chambre conjugale.

Ces cheveux n'avaient jamais été aussi blond et soyeux, ils tombait souplement sur ses épaules nues, sa peau porceleine brillait doucement sous le soleil du matin.

Elle était plongé dans ses pensées, bercée d'une sourde mélancholie.

5ans.

Une petite fille court ses cheveux blonds volant derrière elle, elle rit et joue avec ses deux sœurs.

Plaisir encore insouciant. Rien n'avait encore été détruit par le rejet et la haine.

Les trois fillettes jouaient simplement, comme une évidence.

A cette époque leur lien semblait si fort, si indestructible.

7ans.

Elle joue tranquillement, elle colorie des sirènes, du bleu pour les yeux, cheveux blonds, et bien sur une peau couleur perle. Dans la pièce à côté, ses sœurs préparent leur valise. La fillette a pleuré quand elle a compris que cette année, ainsi que les trois autres qui suiveront, ses sœurs ne seront plus là, ne pourront plus jouer avec elle. Elle resterait seule. Ses parents n'ont pas compris son chagrin, ils l'ont punie parce qu'il ne faut pas pleurer en public, ne montrer aucunes faiblesses, jamais.

Elle a appris cette leçon, son refuge desormais c'est sa chambre où elle laisse ses larmes dévaller ses joues pâles.

11ans.

Poudlard. Eblouissement. Sentiment de liberté, de voir arriver ses plus belles années.

Sa fierté quand le choipeaux annonce la maison attendue, elle sera la meilleure des verts et argents, c'est une promesse. Les cours studieux, mais aussi les rires, rythment ces journées. Elle retrouve ses sœurs, cependent leur proximité semble oubliée, perdue.

Un goût âcre dans le cœur, son souffle s'accélère, son regard toujours ancré dans son reflet. Les belles années sont en effet passées. Le film de sa vie devient de plus en plus rapie. Précipité.

13ans.

Elle est devenue une femme, comme lui a si bien dit sa mère. On lui apprend le nom de son futur époux comme le veut la tradition : le jeune fils Malfoy, de quatre ans son ainé, riche, bien élevé et bel homme. Elle ne se rappelle que vaguement de lui, souvenir lointain d'un étudiant plus agé. Elle se sent quand même poussée des ailes, en s'imaginant qu'elle va devenir une princesse et vivre sa vie de femme mariée dans un immense château.

Sourire amère, rêve de petit fille.

15ans.

Le lien indestructible déchiré, piétiné. Sa grande sœur partie, la haine qui s'abatt sur elle tourmente sa plus jeune sœur. Au fond de son cœur la blonde ne peut pas la haïr, c'est sa sœur, celle qui l'a consolée, aidée, conseillée, amusée, fait rire. Le cœur de l'adolescente se rétraicit.

Mauvais présage. Sentiment d'abandon.

18ans.

Trois années sont passées, son enfance aussi. On a continué à lui apprendre les bonnes manières, les coutumes. Apprentissage complet, elle sait sourire, se taire, être impeccable en toute circonstances. Elle a perdu sa naiveté et son caractère doux et joyeux se sont tu, relégués, enfouis sous un épais masque de perfection. Aucune faille n'est permise.

La Femme de Glace, belle mais froide, commence à apparaître.

Le six mai, le jour qui aurait du être le plus beau de sa vie. Le mariage était parfait. Le mari, son mari, aussi, en public. Mais dans l'intimité de leur manoir, de leur chambre, il s'est transformé en pierre, rien ne l'émeut, rien ne lui fait plaisir.

Après ce jour, son cœur s'est brisé, à chaque fois un peu plus. Il l'avait pourtant prévenue leur premier né devait être un garçon. Elle avait juste aquiécé pensant que si une petite fleur venait à éclore de son ventre, il s'en contenterai.

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus tort.

Rose.

Violette.

Jacynte.

Nymphéa.

Mélissandre.

Médée.

Jade.

Sept rosiers dans son jardin, qui fleurissent chaque printemps, des roses blanches, éclatantes. Il y a bien plus d'épines dans son cœur que sur leurs tiges.

Son regard s'arrête finalement sur son ventre qui commence à s'épaissir, cette fois peut-être un nouveau rosier ne sera pas planté.

\- S'il te plait, soit un peit dragon…

Un phrase murmurée dans le silence de la pièce. Un espoir, pour que son ventre arrête de faire éclore des fleurs délicates et fragiles.

Parce que le cœur de Madame Malfoy ne survivrait pas à planter un huitième roisier.


End file.
